


I Wanna Get Used (By You)

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom!Scott McCall, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Sub!Jackson Whittemore, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm okay McCall. You're a control freak. I like being controlled. I'm not really surprised," Jackson said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get Used (By You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title taken from The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me by Say Anything. This is a gift-fic for a really fantastic friend of mine. I hope he likes the end result! I really wanna try writing more of this pairing in the future.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Jackson was integrating well with the Beacon Hills Pack. Everything was sunshine and rainbows and god damn kittens except that wasn't even close. He had fought his urge to beg Derek for a spot in his pack for months, at least until the Alpha Pack had blown through and their English teacher went psycho. Then it was a matter of survival.

But once everything settled, things went back to shitty, and then got shittier. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac weren't happy with him hanging around, Derek had vanished with his sister, Lydia was fucking a creepy Alpha, and so was his best friend. And of course, to add insult to fucking injury, Scott became a "True Alpha" which was a load of bullshit as far as Jackson was concerned.

Scott took over the hole Derek had left behind, and the other betas, and even the twins gravitated towards him. Everyone seemed sure Derek and Cora would return but in all honesty, Jackson couldn't care less. He just wanted to stop feeling like he was at the bottom of every social rung in the world.

Scott was, of course, completely understanding and eager to do anything to make him happy. He stuck close to him during lacrosse practice, insisted on eating with him during lunch when no one else would, and frequently visited him at home. For a little while, Jackson continued to slam the door in his face, but after a few full moons completely alone and shuddering between his bed and the wall, he gave in.

They didn't talk much, at least not at first. It wasn't until Scott stopped running with the pack during the full moon to stay with Jackson that he reconsidered his being a total dick policy. It had taken quite a bit of prodding on Scott's part.

"You know if you keep holing up like this, you're going to snap," Scott said.

It was the fourth full moon Scott had insisted on spending with him, and he crouched down in front of Jackson's huddled form.

"Yeah well I'll deal with it."

Scott gave a frustrated sigh. "What is it going to take for you to actually ask me for help?"

"I don't  _need_  your help McCall," Jackson growled, rocking up onto his feet and glowering down at Scott. "I'm not some broken kid with an abusive father, or self-esteem issues, or some sort of weird "oh-I'm-so-lonely" complex. I don't need you to sweep in and make everything better."

"You know, part of me thinks it's just the full moon talking, but I know you a little too well," Scott said.

"You don't know shit about me McCall," Jackson said, shoving him back.

Scott grabbed his wrists and no matter how much Jackson struggled, Scott didn't let him go. "I don't know anything about you? Really? I know why your parents aren't here. Taking a lot of out of town trips because they're scared of how you've changed and they don't know how to help. I know how it must suck to lose your two best friends to a pair of Alphas and I know how much it sucks to have me have Alpha status when you don't."

"Well isn't that good for you?" Jackson ground out between clenched teeth.

"I'm not saying any of this to hurt you Jackson," Scott said, crowding back into Jackson's space. "I'm saying it so you'll see how much I understand you. I want you to let me help you."

"Yeah, and how are you going to that?" Jackson asked.

He hated the way Scott was looking at him, all open and honest. It made him want to lean in and curl up against him, which was just flat out ridiculous. He wasn't supposed to  _need_  someone to hug him and touch him and make him feel  _loved_. He'd managed just fine on his own.

Except he wasn't managing and he could tell just how aware of it Scott was. The Alpha crowded even closer and tugged Jackson forward, wrapping his arms around him. For a moment, Jackson resisted, and then he caved, slumping into Scott's firm grip.

The stress of keeping everything locked up tight from the influence of the full moon melted away. His brain was full of the scent of his Alpha, driving home the feeling that he was  _safe_ ,  _warm, cared for_. It was just a hug and yet it set him more at ease than anything else ever had.

"I don't know  _exactly_  what you need, but I'm willing to do whatever you need," Scott said.

"How self-sacrificing of you," Jackson mumbled into Scott's chest.

"Oh hey, don't get me wrong, I'm  _definitely_  not going to do anything I don't want to but that still leaves a lot of room."

"And what if this is all I want? Whatever the fuck this is that we're doing."

Scott pulled back, a teasing smirk on his lips. "I think it's called cuddling."

Jackson rolled his eyes and then pulled Scott down onto the bed with him. He wanted to be embarrassed by how comforting he found it having Scott pressed snug up against his back, but it was impossible.

"You're a bit strange you know. I honestly expected you to be a bit more violent on the full moon," Scott said.

"Yeah well I'm not too keen on killing anyone else," Jackson said, burying his face into the crook of his elbow.

Scott's hand pet down his chest to his stomach and then back up. "You know no one blames you for that. Jackson, you weren't in control. All of that was Matt's fault."

"So maybe you see why I don't want to spend the full moon out of control. Or let you rule my life like you do with everyone else," Jackson said. "Fuck, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Full moon  _does_  lower people's inhibitions, even if you do clamp down on it," Scott said. "Better that you tell someone though, right? It's a lot less lonely that way." Scott hooked his chin over Jackson's shoulder. "And for the record, I don't rule over anyone."

"Says the guy who pestered me until I let him cuddle me in my bed," Jackson said.

Scott pushed himself up, releasing Jackson immediately. "I'm sorry, do you really want me to leave?"

Jackson tugged Scott back and clamped Scott's arm back around by his chest. "Nice to know you actually care what I think."

"Not used to it, huh?" Scott asked, voice soft.

Jackson swallowed thickly, hating the way his throat tightened. "Spent a lot of time being controlled no matter how much I wanted it to stop."

"I'm always going to listen Jackson. You might not believe me quite yet but I'll prove it to you eventually, I'm determined."

"Just don't turn me into your little pet project okay?" Jackson closed his eyes and twined his fingers with Scott's. "And don't expect me to join your little pack gatherings. I'm not interested."

Scott blew out a sigh against the back of his neck. "I said we'll do whatever you want Jackson, and that's what I'm sticking with."

 

-.-

 

Somehow, miraculously, Scott actually stuck to his word. He kept his distance most of the time and only approached Jackson if he was sent a text as permission. The one thing he did insist on was staying with him on the full moon.

It was mostly a silent affair. Sometimes they didn't even touch, staying on opposite sides of the room but other times, Jackson found himself craving physical proof of Scott's acceptance. It got easier to surrender himself to Scott's hands and let the other hold him and stroke his chest and stomach. A few times, embarrassingly, he felt himself get aroused but Scott never mentioned it. Jackson was pretty sure he had a will of pure iron.

"You know I'm not gay," Jackson said.

"It's just the pack bond," Scott said. "No judgment, but if you want me to help with that, I can."

Jackson shook his hand. "No, leave it."

Scott nuzzled his neck and did as he asked.

 

-.-

 

It wasn't long after that that Jackson realized how much Scott was feeling the same way he was. The whole day of the full moon, Jackson watched from a distance throughout the school day as Scott snapped at everyone. Even Stiles, the one guy Jackson couldn't remember Scott ever getting mad at even when he should've, ended up getting yelled at.

In all honesty, Jackson hadn't thought Scott would show up. After all, the full moon was the time for most werewolves to run and burn off the energy, and Scott seemed like he needed it. When Scott crawled in through his window, Jackson raised an eyebrow at him from where he lay on his side on the bed.

"Is this really a good idea?" Jackson asked.

Scott climbed onto the bed and tugged Jackson into his lap, burying his face into Jackson's neck. "Wanna just keep your mouth shut?"  
Jackson sighed and folded his arms around Scott's shoulders. Part of him wanted to shove Scott away and tell him to come back after he got his shit together but he knew it wasn't fair. Scott had been understanding for him so he could do the same. He was pretty sure part of it came from his inner beta's desire to keep his Alpha happy, but he wasn't interested in fighting it.

"It's weird. You're the only one that ever really listens to me. Funny how that works out," Scott mumbled into his neck.

"Glad to be of service."

He rubbed his hands aimlessly up and down Scott's back, squirming a bit when Scott began to nuzzle at his neck in response. Scott growled into his neck and he went still immediately, a small huff escaping him when Scott's hand slid to his lower back and pushed him closer. Jackson sucked in a huge breath as his crotch shoved up against Scott's firm abs, and he couldn't help the arousal he felt.

Being close to his Alpha, Scott's unyielding grip on his back, the hint of teeth along his neck, all of it made him breathless. Jackson struggled not to squirm even more, just waiting for Scott's permission to move. Something about just letting Scott control his actions and knowing if he resisted Scott would stop just made all the tension drain out of him. Especially since Scott seemed as into it as he was.

Scott pressed harder against his lower back and Jackson followed the motion, grinding against him. The Alpha made a pleased noise and Jackson couldn't help but let an embarrassing whimper escape his throat.

"Keep going," Scott ordered.

Jackson whined and obeyed, rubbing up against him as Scott began to suck a mark into his neck. He could feel Scott's claws poking through his shirt to prick his skin, and the added bit of pain made Jackson's desire ratchet even higher.

"Scott-"

Scott grabbed the back of Jackson's neck and yanked him back, his eyes bright red. "Keep going. I want you to rub yourself off on me and I know you want to because you're so good at obeying orders, aren't you Jackson?"

The words sent a shock of pleasure shooting down his spine. He nodded eagerly and then surged forward to kiss Scott hard. Scott gave a muffled growl and took complete control of the kiss, claws scratching lightly at Jackson's hairline. Jackson ground harder into Scott's stomach, the rasp of fabric harsh on his cock but he liked it because doing it made Scott happy. It was comforting knowing that all he had to do was whatever Scott ordered and he threw himself whole-heartedly into it.

"I can smell how close you are," Scott whispered against his lips. "You like me taking control more than I thought. Want to make me happy don't you?"  
"Yeah, I really freaking do," Jackson said, dropping his face to Scott's shoulder, shame tempering the pleasure.

Scott nudged his face back up, his gaze softer than it was before. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. I like it. Like you. Like the way you feel against me. But we can ease back. It's not just about me."

"But I want...I can't..." Jackson buried his head back into the crook of Scott's neck. "Can't disappoint you too."

"You're not going to disappoint me. I'm only pleased when we're both happy," Scott said. He kissed Jackson's neck. "Let me finish you off?"

After a moment, Jackson nodded. He wiggled back a bit and Scott snuck a hand down between them to unbutton and unzip his jeans. His hand was warm and dry and after a few strokes, Scott raised his hand back up between them.

"Lick."

Jackson's gut reaction was to ask what the hell Scott was thinking, but when their eyes met, there was nothing but warmth in Scott's gaze. Jackson glanced away and then licked a broad stripe up his palm to the tip of his middle finger. Scott gave a soft moan and squeezed the back of Jackson's neck encouragingly.

Once Jackson finally pulled away, Scott's hand was soaked and the Alpha's cheeks were flushed. Scott's hand wrapped around his cock once more, and the wet warmth was almost too much after all the build up. Jackson bit at Scott's neck, hips pumping into Scott's hand.

"I can't last," he panted.

"I don't want you too. I want you to come all over my hand like the good boy you are."

"Fuck, Scott!"

Jackson tossed his head back, jerking in Scott's grip as his pleasure crested. Scott held him through it and he was dimly aware of Scott murmuring low words of encouragement. When Scott's hand, slick with Jackson's cum, was brought up to Jackson's mouth, he didn't hesitate to suck at each of Scott's fingers until they were clean. A low whimper escaped him when Scott scratched at his scalp.

"God you're so good to me, Jackson. So good," Scott murmured.

He tucked Jackson back into his pants and then pushed Jackson down onto his back, hovering above him. The red drained out of Scott's eyes and he kissed Jackson once more. Jackson tugged him down, sighing as Scott's heavy weight settled on top of him, warm and firm and inescapable.

"You okay with what we did?" Scott asked.

"Obviously, now let me go to sleep before I freak out about how needy I am," Jackson grumbled.

Scott nuzzled his neck and didn't push him.

 

-.-

 

The lack of freaking out actually sort of ended up freaking Jackson out. When he woke up the next morning with Scott still lying on top of him, he genuinely expected that he would flip out and kick Scott off his bed and then out of his house. But lying there, surrounded by the scent of his Alpha, the contentment from the night before still pulsing through him in low waves, he found it was impossible.

So he was really needy and liked making Scott happy. Was he really surprised? He knew he had a problem when it came to being the best, being perfect. Apparently Scott had a problem where he wanted to be in control. If they balanced each other out, he might as well take advantage of it. Whatever crap he did think about Scott, Jackson knew he wouldn't go blabbing about what they did, about what Jackson  _needed,_  to anyone.

"God, I can hear you thinking," Scott mumbled into his neck.

"Oh, so Alphas are telepathic now?"

Scott poked his side and then pushed himself up so he was hovering over Jackson.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay McCall. You're a control freak. I like being controlled. I'm not really surprised," Jackson said. "But if you breath a word to anyone about this I will end you."

Scott's brow furrowed in genuine concern. "I wouldn't do that."

"I know you wouldn't," Jackson said.

Scott's resulting smile was almost blinding. "So you're actually starting to trust me then?"

"I wouldn't have done that crap with you if I didn't. And that is the one time I'm admitting that so don't ask again," Jackson said.

"So...do you want to do it again?"

"What, now?"

"No, we're already late for school," Scott said. "You know, the pack is going to smell us on each other. You sure you're okay with that?"

Jackson shoved Scott off of him and sat up. "Honestly, I don't give a shit about the pack. I don't want any part of it. I don't mind you though so. Take that how you want, I don't care."

"I figured. You're weird like that," Scott said. "An omega with an Alpha but no pack."

"It makes me happy," Jackson said with a shrug. "Which is getting a bit easier to admit. You know this isn't a thing though, right? We're not dating. This is just mutually beneficial for us both."

Scott nodded. "Yeah I figured that too. But you know I wouldn't mind being actual friends."

"Mmm, maybe," Jackson said. He got to his feet and tugged off his shirt. "I'm going to shower. You can join me."

"I think I will."

 

-.-

 

Scott, being the obnoxiously sweet and kind person that he was, returned to Jackson's house the next day with a huge list of rules and guidelines he wanted Jackson to look over.

"You know normally, fuck buddies just...fuck," Jackson said, staring at the papers.

"Yeah but we're not just fucking, are we?" Scott asked, sitting down beside him on the bed. "We're doing something...I don't know, more hardcore. It's called Dominance and Submission. I figured better safe than sorry, you know?"

Jackson turned the page, eyes reading down a list of kinks, some which he didn't even know. "Yeah, I guess."

"I mean...you want me to order you around. If I know what you do want and what you don't want, I can do that better, make us both feel good," Scott said. "I'm just being careful."

He wouldn't ever tell Scott, but he was actually...touched. "Okay well I don't know what half of this is."

"Which is why I brought this," Scott said.

He pulled out his laptop from his backpack and plopped it in front of them.

"We're going to watch porn aren't we?"

"Hell yeah we are," Scott said. "One way to find out if we like it, right?"

Jackson stared at him. "Yeah I guess. Do I want to know where you got all of this?"

"I asked Danny-"

"And you can stop right there," Jackson said. "So first is hair pulling. Can't we just test that ourselves?"

Scott shrugged. "If you want."

He reached out and wrapped his fingers tight around Jackson's hair, yanking hard and pulling his head back before pressing his lips tight to Jackson's throat. Jackson pushed up into it, gasping.

"Yeah, that's good, like that one," he said.

Scott smirked against his neck and released him. From then on, Jackson decided they'd stick to the computer to provide examples. Some things Jackson found to be a flat out no. Name-calling, face-slapping, it all killed his arousal and made his stomach turn to lead. Scott checked the 'no' box for those.

Other things Jackson could tell he'd like. As they watched video after video, Jackson felt himself getting harder, but he didn't dare touch himself, not wanting to without Scott's permission. They had already ticked 'yes' for the orgasm denial. The next on the list was face-fucking, and Jackson was very aware of what that was, and the idea of having Scott do it to him made him squirm. Scott brought up the video and Jackson licked his lips as they watched, groaning softly when Scott's hand gripped him through his pants.

"You want me to do that to you, don't you?" Scott asked quietly.

Jackson nodded, hips jerking up into Scott's grip.

"Words. Use your words, Jackson," Scott said.

"Yes, want you to do that to me," Jackson said, choking the words out.

"We're going to have to work you up to it. You don't have much experience with that sort of thing. Unless you want me to just make you take it," Scott said. He nibbled on Jackson's earlobe. "Make you gag."

Jackson's eyes fluttered shut and he ground up into Scott's hand. "Please..."

Scott pulled his hand back and released Jackson's ear. "Not yet. Open your eyes and keep watching. I want you to stroke yourself off while we go through the next few videos but don't come."

Jackson flailed his hand out to grab lube from his nightstand and pulled out his cock before slicking up his hand. He gripped his cock and began to stroke it, watching as the man on the screen gagged, choking on his master's cock. Scott let it play for a few more minutes before clicking on another link.

The next video had a small, lithe man bent over and tied to a table. Jackson watched, hand moving lazily over his cock, as the man's ass was worked over with a paddle. Scott asked yes or no and Jackson nodded a yes. Twenty more minutes passed that way, a mix of yes and no on Jackson's part, but just the knowledge that Scott was watching him jerk himself off kept his arousal high.

"Okay, that's enough for now," Scott said, shutting the laptop. "Stop touching yourself."

Jackson obeyed immediately and Scott hopped off the bed and circled around to stand by the side that Jackson sat on.

"I want you to get on your back and lean your head over the bed," Scott said. "You're going to keep your mouth open and I'm going to use it until I come or until you push me back. If you push me back, we're done, and we'll talk about why you didn't like it. No matter what, I'm going to be pleased with you, understand?"

"Yes," Jackson said.

"Good. Kick off your pants too, but don't touch yourself."

Jackson followed his orders, and by the time he had his head bent over the edge of his bed, Scott had pulled out his cock but still had his pants buttoned. Something about it was a bit humiliating, but not in a way that made Jackson uncomfortable. He opened his mouth wide and Scott's hands braced on his jaw, holding him steady.

Scott slid the tip of his cock in and Jackson let his eyes flutter close as he licked over the slit. Scott let out a soft sigh and then pushed a little further. Jackson only managed to swallow down about half of it, but he didn't attempt more, knowing Scott wouldn't want him to push himself too hard. The taste wasn't his favorite, but knowing that it was Scott in his mouth, Scott's fingers trailing over his throat, Scott pushing in and out at his own leisurely pace,  _that's_  what Jackson liked about it.

He let himself go slack, focusing in on Scott's murmured praise about what a good boy he was, what a good job he was doing, how his mouth felt so good and warm and wet. His own arousal slid to the back of his mind and he reached up to brace his hands on Scott's legs. There was a moment when Scott hesitated, but Jackson squeezed tighter, letting him know that he only wanted to touch. To keep himself grounded to something real.

Scott pulled out soon after, hand striping hard over his cock until his come splattered over Jackson's face, his mouth. Jackson licked a bit off his lip and then the rest that Scott slid his fingers through and fed him. There was something comforting about sucking on Scott's fingers, and Jackson knew if he were a bit less content his mind would have a field day with that one.

After a moment, Scott rearranged Jackson so he was curled on his side on the bed before tucking himself away and climbing up beside him. He braced himself against Jackson's back and reached a hand around to stroke over his cock, nuzzling at Jackson's neck as he did so.

"You did a really good job, Jackson. Made me feel really good," Scott murmured. "Your mouth is fucking perfect. You're perfect..."

Jackson squirmed and let out a breathless whine, his hand twisting back to fist into Scott's hair.

"You can come when you want," Scott continued. "You did such a good job. You deserve it Jackson. Come on."

A few more words and Jackson was tumbling over the edge, gasping out Scott's name as his hips jerked and his body twisted further against the Alpha. Scott moved away from him but only to grab some tissues to wipe him up and then a pair of sweatpants. Jackson let the Alpha manhandle the sweatpants on and then curled up into Scott's side, exhausted.

"Feel better?" Scott asked quietly.

Jackson nodded into his chest. "Yeah. Maybe this'll actually work."

Scott kissed the top of his head and then pressed his lips to Jackson's neck. Jackson could still feel him smiling when he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
